Another Chance
by Moonlightride
Summary: Chris Redfield seems to have this curse where all of his dead teammates come back to life. Piers Nivans, his latest lost, is alive and hatched from a cocoon. The problem is his memories of the mission with Chris is gone. In an attempt to make him remember he is placed out on the field again, under Chris Redfields command on a mission, Operation : NaT S (Rating might change)
1. Unexpected News

_Piers, you don't have to do this! _

Chris watches as Piers pushes the latch to launch the pod, he gives him a smirk. It was the first time Chris saw Piers smile at him, not because he had just won an argument with Chris but because he knew what he was doing and it was okay with him.

_Piers!_

Chris jolts up from his sleep. _That dream again. _He takes deep breaths and runs his hands over his face. He looks over to the clock nestled at his bedside table. It read _3:15am. _He knows he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so he stood up and walked around his apartment. He was about to leave his room when the familiar tone of his cellphone rings. _Who could be calling at this hour. _He fumbles around the things in his room, looking for it and finally finding it with the pile of clothes he had planned on washing 2 days ago. It was Leon. At first there was only static but then Leons voice made its way through.

"Chris? Sorry to wake you but I figured you'd like to know about this as soon as possible." Leon sounded worried, unsure.

"It's okay, I was up. What's going on?"

"It's your second in command, Piers was it?"

Chris swallows. His mouth dry.

"The BSAA went to check the underwater facility to make sure nothing unwanted was left. They didn't find anything worth keeping. Except for one thing. " Leon pauses on the other end to make sure Chris was still there.

"What was it?" Chris asks. Almost a whisper.

"It was a cocoon. It just cracked. It's Piers Chris. He's Alive. We're at the BSAA Headquarters right now." Leon waits for an answer he knew he didn't have to give a question to.

"I'll be on my way." Was all Chris could say before Leon hung up leaving him momentarily frozen, it was like Jill all over again.

* * *

Chris paces back and forth in front of the testing labs. Where Piers cocoon hatched. Leon is sitting on a bench opposite of him, beside him was Sherry and on the wall nearest to Chris was Claire, leaning on her back as her eyes follow Chris back and forth.

"Would you stop that?" Claire exclaims, louder that she had planned to.

Chris stops for a moment looks at her, decides to pace again, stops himself and just finally gives up and leans on the wall next to her.

"I don't think I have ever seen you this way before. He is that important to you, huh?" Claire looks at him with visible concern for her brother. Chris doesn't reply, she isn't sure he's even listening but she forgives him this time, after what he's been through, he has the right to ignore every human being on the planet which is not a lot considering what was happening.

* * *

**Natasha Lakewood**

I watch as they slowly place the man inside the incubator. The doctor said he had to be placed in there for a while to be secure. We don't know if he's going to mutate or not. I watch him, inside this glass container made to keep things inside. He was about my age, I guess, maybe a little older. They said he's name is Piers Nivans, a BSAA operative that sacrificed his life for his captain. I touch the glass and brush my hand on the cold surface. I wonder if he'll remember any of it though.

"Natasha."

I jump at the sudden mention of my name, feeling like I've been caught in an intimate moment. I hold the clipboard in my arm close to my chest and look at the doctor assigned to monitor Piers Nivans recovery.

"Yes, Doctor?" I reply. Almost mumble. I bite my lip. I should be punished.

The doctor looks at me, his eyes skeptical behind his round framed glasses. He lets out a sigh and I know I will be in trouble later.

"The patients friends are outside, kindly tell them they may see the patient now. " He tells me. Monotone. I give him a nod and head out the front doors of the Testing labs where I see the one and only Redfield siblings, another guy with a weird haircut and a cute little girl with light blond hair. I don't believe I have ever inhaled that much oxygen before.


	2. Chapter 2 Hello, Piers

_Hello! Thank you for the review. :) Sorry It took so long. Here is Chapter 2 I guess. :)_

* * *

**Chris Redfield**

The lab doors open and a girl too young to be here, steps out. Her hair falls short to her chin. She greets us with a bow and I had to stop myself from raising an eyebrow. She looks at me a little too long, her blue eyes piercing into mine. Reminding me of the sea. Her eyes are full of questions and admiration? She snaps out from her gaze and starts mumbling things.

"Uhm. The doctor said you can see the patient now." She doesn't make further eye contact and goes back the way she came. I see the letter S stitched on the left side of her jacket. _What does S mean? _I suddenly realize I have not moved from my spot. Claire is looking at me from my left and Leon is waiting at the door. I suddenly feel like the world had turned and suddenly just stopped.

"Chris, you don't have to-"

"It's okay. He's my responsibility. I-" I cut Claire off and find myself unable to finish my sentence. I feel someone brush my arm. I look to my right, Sherry was there. Reassuring smile placed on her lips. She gives me a nod and I walk into the labs right after Leon.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The girl earlier stands next to the incubator where Piers lay asleep. He's alive. He made it out after all. His right arm still had stains of the former mutation a purple vein lightly visible here and there. I look at the girl, she stares intently into the glass as if she was drowning herself in it. Did she know Piers? I was about to ask her when a man enters the room from another entrance. He looked like he was in his late 40's, graying hair. Behind framed glasses were the same eyes as the girl who greeted as earlier, only his eyes didn't have the same drowning effect the girl did. As if you were lost at sea.

"Good morning. You must be Chris Redfield." He looks at me, I give him a nod not being able to speak or even look away from the incubator.

"Uhuh. So, Piers Nivans was lucky enough to have hatched after he was brought up shore." The man explains.

"Were you the one who found him?" I ask, still unable to look away. The girl is slightly affected by the question, she looks at me a little.

"No, that would be the team in Sector S. I am merely a doctor. " the man says it with a hint of disinterest and boredom.

"Sector S?" It's Claire that asks the question that enters all our minds. I look at the girl, the letter S stitched on her left sleeve. The doctor looks at us, surprised.

"You don't know about sector S? They're the ones assigned to clean up the messes you and your team leave behind." He says this with a hint of bitterness. Just then the girl starts talking. Her voice soft, apologetic.

"Well, sector S is still thankful for what they're team has done and is doing. I- they are mostly researchers and scientists, S-se-sector S I mean." Claire decides to save the poor girl by cutting her off.

"Its okay, we were not offended by it." Claire smiles at her and the girl turns pink, smiles and nods before she looks away.  
"Sector S is not all researchers and scientists." The doctor comments. "If you are all settled in, I would like to excuse myself. Good day." He looks at the girl before leaving us alone.

"I don't like him." Claire snorts out when the doctor closed the doors behind him. The girl looks at her, almost too quickly.

"He-he's okay really. He's just not a morning person and he is worrying about having a possible mutation happening in his clinic." She finishes her sentence in whisper as if she had woken up and went back to sleep before finishing her sentence.

"I don't think I caught your name." Claire says, changing the subject. I make my way closer to the incubator but not too close.  
"Natasha, Natasha Lakewood." Natasha looks at Claire then at me then at Claire again before finally deciding on staring at the clipboard she had been carrying.

"Are you part of sector S?" It was Sherry asking her this time. She was standing next to Leon who was leaning on the wall. Natasha nods and after a moment of silence decided to explain.  
"Sector S is assigned to recheck areas that have been cleared. Just to be sure." She starts, she clears her throat and Leon throws her a follow up question.

"Where you part of the team that discovered Piers cocoon?"

I twitch at the mention of Piers name. Natasha noticed it and looks at me, briefly, before facing Leon.

"Yes, I was the head."  
I look at her this time. Too young to be the head of an expedition. She must have a special talent.  
"When do you think he'll wake up?" I ask, almost like i didn't mean to. She waits a moment before answering me, "I dont know yet but im pretty sure its soon." Her happy tone gives me hope, at least. I look at her, she is staring at Piers again, eyes drowning him and in that moment, i let myself drown too.

* * *

**Natasha**

5 hours have passed. Everyone but Chris has left the clinic. I look at him, slouched down on the couch I provided him earlier. He looks like a normal human being but everyone here knows he is not. The amazing Chris Redfield.  
"Are you hungry?" I ask. I find that I talk better when there are little people in the room.  
He looks up, tired from being here since 4 in the morning. He lets out a sigh and his eyes drift to the sleeping figure inside the glass chamber.  
"Hey, a beep will tell us his awake. You have to eat something." I have never tried persuading anyone before but I guess it works because Chris nods and gets up from the couch.

We make our way to the little cafeteria, I could feel people staring as we walked down the rows of tables and chairs. Trays in our hands. Everyone knows Chris Redfield. Some people stare for a moment and others linger. We sit on the table nearest the entrance just in case the beep goes off. I have a sandwich and something called chicken nuggets while Chris sticks to noodles and a piece of bread. We eat quietly. Chris breaks the silence.

"How old are you?" He asks. I look at him, this was a normal question for me. I would sometimes make people guess my age for fun but I dont think he would find it fun.

"25" I say without looking away. I wanna see his reaction.

"I thought you were younger. Still, 25 is young." He answers biting off the piece of bread.

"You've been working in sector S long?" He is chewing his bread slowly.

"I've been in the labs since i was 13. My dad was head researcher." I don't look at him then, busying myself with my nuggets. I'm not used to talking about my father.

"And your mom?"

"She died when she had me." Another sensitive topic.

"Im sorry."

"Its okay, I didn't know her much so it doesn't sting as much." I laugh, trying to lift the mood. Chris smiles, he is tired and I could see his mind processing everything like wires trying to connect. I am tossing my nuggets around when the beep goes off, Chris is on his feet and I have to run just to catch up with him. 

* * *

Piers is waking up. Its so odd to call him by his name when I dont know anything about him. His eyes open to reveal a light shade of blue. Reminds me of the sky. He looks at me, then at Chris.

"Piers!" Chris shouts at him through the glass. Piers looks at him, confused.

"Open it!" He is shouting at me now. I jump, i stare at him unsure of what to do.

"Open it!" He shouts again and I practically ran to the control switch. My hands fumble on the switch. The incubator opens and Piers sits up. He does not look happy.

"Where am I? What is this?!" He shouts. He starts latching off the wires attached to him. I dont know what to do.

"Piers!" Chris shouts again. This catches Piers attention and I suddenly feel like an intruder. I watch as Piers looks at Chris for a moment as if trying so hard to remember something.

"Chris Redfield?" He says. Almost like a question. Was that a question? Chris lets out a breath. He sounds defeated. Doctor Ernwerth comes in.

"Would anyone please explain to me what is going on?" Piers asks again. He looks at me, and I catch my breath. Those eyes.

"Calm down Mr. Nivans. You are in an underground clinic below BSAA headquarters." The doctor explains in his calm cold demeanor and I am left trying to remember how to breath again.

"What do you remember Mr. Nivans?" The doctor asks.

"I remember being called for a mission, a mission to retrieve you!" He looks at Chris this time. "And... And..." He is trying so hard to remember. Chris stands straight and moves a few steps back. Piers does not remember him or at least their mission together.

"Hmmm" the doctor turns to examine Piers, writing on his clipboard, nodding and saying "hmm" every now and then.  
"Mind if we talk outside?" He looks at Chris who just nods and walks out. My eyes follow Chris as he leaves the room followed by Doctor Ernworth. I need to check on Chris later.  
"Uh. Excuse me, I need an explanation." I am suddenly aware of the other person in the room. The person who's cocoon I found. The person who's cocoon hatched on my submarine revealing not a monster but a naked man. I feel the heat rise up to my head and I know I cannot face him this way. I was wrong about talking well when there were little people in the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Oxygen

**Piers Nivans**

We are going on a mission. I am sitting across Chris who doesn't seem to like acknowledging my presence and the yellow haired girl, Natasha, was sitting beside me. A good meter apart. She is practically pushing herself on the door frame.

"You can move you know?" I say and she spins around a little too quickly and her face is pink. Why is it always pink? She looks at me her eyes of indistinct color eyeing me with confusion. Finally she opens her mouth to answer, well mumble was more like it.

"Uhm. It's okay. I like looking out the window." She says facing away from me again. I decide to give up and just stare outside the window too. We are on our way to a Hawaii. I was out for so long that the infestation had spread globally. It came suddenly. I was looking at someone, Chris, he was being choked by some mutated zombie and my arm is bleeding. Pain shoots upward my arms and I stifle a scream. My eyes start to sting and I was afraid I might black out. There's a pain in my head and I fold myself and cross my arms, placing my head on top of my knees. I felt Natasha slide towards me on the chair.

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Her voice. Her voice is so far away. I feel something warm wrapped around me and the pain just presses on. I feel like my head is going to explode.

"Stop the van." I hear Chris say and suddenly I'm drowning in darkness.

I wake up to blue clear skies that for a moment I thought the whole zombie thing had just been a bad dream but as soon as I heard Chris' voice all hope diminishes from my body. My head still throbbed and I was afraid all the food I ate this morning was going to come out. When I sit up straight, Natasha is beside me. She appeared to be sleeping. How long was I out? She was holding on to my vest. She really did look young. I see Chris across the bed talking to who I guessed to be the doctor. Chris was mad. For what I don't really know. Now if only I had something to stop the throbbing in my brain.

"You're awake."

I spin around too fast and my head spins with me. Not a good idea. I place a hand on my forehead. _Make it stop. _And as if she read my mind, Natasha hands me a cup with green colored pills in them and a glass of water. I take it without question and chug the pills down.

"It'll take effect in a few seconds. It'll make you sleepy though." She says, handing me my vest. She had a smile on her face and I felt like I didn't need those pills. I was about to say thank you when Chris and Doctor walks over to us. Natasha bows a little which is probably how she excuses herself and walks over to the group of people standing near the van. I noticed we were in some kind of camp site.

"So, you seem to be having some sort of relapse." Doctor says not really making eye contact.

"Relapse?" I ask. The medicine was taking effect.

"Yes. You are not only regaining your memories you are also reliving them." He says, I barely got the last word. Everything was starting to go fuzzy and I started laughing. I hear Chris curse and then I hear her voice again.

"It's the meds, I gave him some meds because he was in pain." She says, hesitant but still unbelievably full of confidence. I was nodding my head, agreeing that she had a nice voice.

"Just let him sleep." I hear her say, now with authority. Good thing I didn't put my vest on yet. I see a blur version of her coming near me. A hand is behind my neck helping me settle down on a pillow. _Stay._

"Go to sleep." She says and I do.

**Natasha Lakewood**

I should not be staring this long.

I have been staring at him since he was knocked out cold a couple of hours ago. I should have left my post already. He was safe here. In this campsite. He did not need anyone watching over him and I should leave, making myself useful in some other place but he said something. I didn't really quiet catch it but I thought I heard him say _stay. _I shake my head and tell myself now is not the time to be crushing on a man you discovered that can possibly be mutated.

I sigh. I didn't realize he was awake.

"Where's Chris?" was what he asked first when he sat up. I check him and he seems to be okay now. He looks at me too long that I had to be the one that breaks it. Why does he do that to me?

"I'll go get him." Was all I say as I run away from him. You are one hell of a lame girl, Natasha.

I find Chris in one of the tents nearest the edge of the safe zone. He was talking to the Doctor that was assigned to examine Pierces' progress. If he mutated, that would be a problem. So far so good. I wait for them to finish talking before I turn off this invisibility thing I always did. They both look at me before looking at each other and nodding in some sort of agreement. The doctor leaves and I am alone with Chris.

"Piers is looking for you." I say, not really making eye contact. I wonder if Chris could tell I had feelings for Pierce. He nods, at least I think he does. I see him in my peripheral vision. He doesn't say another word and leaves the tent as if I had not even been there. I should control my invisibility powers.

I find them talking to each other in hush voices in one of the tents where people sleep in. Rows of beds had been arranged and it looked like a hospital. Boys had different tents from the girls which sucked because I did not know any other girl. All the girls here in this campsite have been working together for three years. Talk about feeling like an outcast. I was about to enter the boys tent when I hear an engine coming our way. I doubled back nearly toppling over when Chris suddenly comes out of nowhere followed by Piers who looked at me and _wait, was that a smile?_ I look away. I could slap myself for being so unprofessional right now but someone was arriving.

It was Jill Valentine.

Seriously. This week had been full of depriving little Natasha of her oxygen. I was not used to seeing people I only heard about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chris Redfield**

Seeing her made me realize I had been holding my breath since the day we said good bye. She looked as beautiful as always with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She smiles at me.

Jill. My Jill. I walk over to her remembering the moment we finally told each other how we felt. It was an afternoon. Just before she had to leave for New Orleans. We were having coffee together. She had her hair down, sitting across from me. I did not mean to tell her that day, the moment just sort of came. She was sipping her coffee when I suddenly blurted it out. She looked at me then and I was afraid she was going to reject me but she smiled. She smiled and we agreed to live together as soon as we got back from all these missions.

She had the same smile on her face right now from that day. She waves me over and I feel Natasha freeze behind me. I suddenly forget about Piers and all my worries as I make my way over to her.

Holding her gave me such a relief.

"How are you?" she asks. I never realized how much I missed her voice.

"I'm okay. Piers is okay. You're okay." I say. I still couldn't forget the way I had lost her. How I felt when I found out she was still alive.

She looks over my shoulder and I follow her gaze. Piers is there standing beside Natasha. The two of them clearly didn't know what to do. They kind of looked good together too.

"Why are you smiling?"

I look at the girl beside me, holding my hand. Looking at Piers and Natasha reminded me of us. When we first met we didn't have anything in common except for the strong urge to save the world from a zombie apocalypse. Of course Piers and Natasha are different. Natasha did not have Jills' confidence or voice of authority. Piers was, well, Piers.

We make our way over to them. I introduce Jill to Natasha and Piers. Natasha mumbles a reply and Piers sort of just give a bow of acknowledgement. I whispered to Jill that I would explain everything later.

During dinner, Piers was awfully quiet and Natasha was nowhere to be found. Jill had to excuse herself early because she was tired from their journey. I watched her go, entering the Girls tent. I tried to strike a conversation with Piers.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. He looks at me for a moment and looks around making sure I was talking to him before answering me, his face blank.

"I've been better." He says and I had to agree. He had circles under his eyes, even though he had been sleeping almost the entire week we've been here.

Silence. I used to think I was used to the silence between us.

"So, you and uhm Jill?" he asks. At least he was trying.

I nod a few times before answering him, "Yeah. I mean, we're together, sort of if that's what you're asking." It felt weird saying it, me and Jill, together. It left a sweet taste in my mouth.

He nods. Looking at the ground. I wonder if he felt anything for Natasha? Natasha surely feels something for him. What am I saying? This is Jill's forte, not mine. This whole Pairing thing.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay early tonight." He says, without looking at me.

I tell him good night and watch him walk to the Boys' tent. I wonder where Natasha went.

**Piers Nivans **

The ocean.

I'm in the ocean, on a boat that is about to break. Fear surrounds me like the waves and suddenly I find myself drowning. I scream.

"Captain!" I shout, no one can hear me but I try again.

"Captain!" the wave's crash into me, pushing me further into the water and I go under. Was I dying? I was definitely dying. There was no hope now but still, I felt happy. Contented.

She is there. She is wearing a suit but I know it's her. She is swimming towards me. I reach for her and her hands clasp mine and I feel safe. I'm safe. She pulls me upward and I wake up, gasping for air like I had just been swimming under the ocean. Her eyes. I look at the bed beside me and Chris was still not there. He must be sneaking out to see Jill. What time was it? I didn't have a clue.

I got up knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep again and decided to walk around camp. There were only a few people awake now. I walk around half of the entire camp when I see her.

She was sitting on top of the Van. I could only see the outline of her face thanks to the moons light. She had her legs pulled in and her hands wrapped around her knees. I climb the Van frightening her.

She spins too fast that I was afraid she would fall off but she doesn't. She looks at me, her eyes grey and blue at the same time. I could see the moon in them. It was weird looking at her like this. Without her coat and suit, she looked like a normal girl who was not supposed to be in this crazy fucked up world. I wait for her to react to my sudden intrusion, when she doesn't budge I decide to take it as a permission granted to sit beside her under the moonlight.

"Can't sleep?" I ask. She doesn't look at me. She didn't even seem to hear my question when suddenly she smiles, not at me, but at the moon.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I was thirteen." She says, then she looks at me, I feel cold water rush inside me "that's why it's okay if I don't have any girl friends to share a bunk bed with." She laughs, a silent laugh and it takes a moment before I realized she was trying to make light of her situation. What to say?

She looks at the moon again and I have been staring at her too long. I look away, feeling the heat in my face rush up. What was she doing to me? Her eyes. Her eyes hold so much familiarity and a feeling of safety. Why was that? I wanted to ask but my voice refused to come out. Had I known her before? I had so many questions but instead of asking them I sat beside her, in silence, looking at the moon.

**Natasha Lakewood**

I was staring at the moon when he came. He sat beside me and I felt like the oxygen levels of the world around me had gone down. I stole glimpses of him. I couldn't make eye contact because if I did, I would feel the weight of a thousand waves crushing me. Drowning me again, like the day I found him.

"Can't sleep?" I hear him say. Okay Natasha, you have to act cool. Come on, breathe. It's just another human being. Sort of. I suddenly remember what my dad used to tell me about talking to guys and I smile. Why did I smile? Now he's going to think you're crazy. He asked you a question, jeez.

"I haven't been able to sleep since I was thirteen," I say and I take this chance to look at him, to see if he is freaked out yet and our eyes lock for a moment and I felt my lungs collapse "that's why it's okay if I don't have any girl friends to share a bunk bed with." I look away, sucking in as much oxygen as possible without making it obvious and it comes out as a weird laugh. So lame. I wish I just turned into water right now and slipped right off this van away from him.

I look at the moon again trying to calm the wild animal inside my chest. I could feel his eyes on me. Burning through me. He must have thought about how weird I was because he doesn't say anything after that. He just stares at the moon like me. I know, because I stole a glimpse.


End file.
